


deck the halls

by jadedsunshine



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, And Share a House, Christmas, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Let's Pretend They're Adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/pseuds/jadedsunshine
Summary: Kimberly is decorating for Christmas and Trini has an ulterior motive for making her readjust the decor a dozen times.





	deck the halls

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from my other story and an excuse to write something Christmas related... this was the result.
> 
> I didn't edit this one as much as I did with my other updates, so there may be some mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“A little more to the left, baby.”

Kimberly is sporting a pair of tight, black skinny jeans and a red graphic tank top that cling nicely to all of her curves. Trini bites her lip and hums lightly as her girlfriend leans forward again to adjust the garland she’s hanging over the large window in their living room. 

The women on the ladder shifts her weight from one foot to the other in order to keep her balance and Trini can’t help licking her lips as she stares at Kimberly’s ass. 

“How’s that?” Kimberly asks moving one foot down a step, smiling back at Trini on the couch.

Trini returns her smile before looking back up at the Christmas decor. “I don’t know, babe, it still looks off-center. I think you need to move it back to the right a bit.” 

“ _Trin_.” Kimberly whines before stepping back up and reaching forward again.

Zack grins at the sight and passes Trini a beer as he takes a seat beside her. “She hasn’t caught on yet?” He whispers in her ear. 

Trini shakes her head with a smirk. “Nope.” 

“What about now, babe?” Kimberly asks, looking up at her handiwork. 

Trini smiles. “Looks good, I think you can add the bow now.”

Kimberly nods and bends over the top of the ladder to get the plaid bow off the metal shelf. Her ass putting on more of a show. Trini has to bite her lip again, hard, to restrain the small moan bubbling in her throat and threatening to escape.

Zack laughs as he calls out. “Nice ass, Kimmy!” 

Trini audibly gulps down the cool liquid in her mouth as she turns to glare at Zack and elbows him in the ribs. “Seriously? Asshole.” She turns back to find Kimberly looking slightly confused and chewing on her bottom lip.

“What am I missing?” She asks softly.

Zack opens his mouth to speak and Trini shoves his shoulder, successfully keeping him quiet when Jason speaks from where he’s leaning against the wall of the entryway. 

“Pretty sure she’s been making you readjust that for the last 15 minutes just so she could stare at your ass.” He finishes with a smirk as he walks to Zack and takes a seat beside him. 

“Way to be blunt, J.” Zack teases, returning Jason’s smirk. 

Kimberly steps down off of the ladder and makes her way towards Trini with a small, but playful pout. “You think you’re smart, don’t you baby?” She asks innocently as she runs the pads of her fingers down Trini’s jawline. 

“I, uh, what?” Trini stumbles through the words and the boys are looking on with grins on their faces as they hold hands. 

Kimberly looks to them and smiles, mischievously. “Do you think my girl enjoyed the show?” She asks in a teasing tone, her fingers stopping at Trini’s chin and lifting it gently to force her to look up at her as she turns back to face her. 

“Fuck.” Trini murmurs and Kimberly leans forward to kiss her quickly before pulling back.

She takes the bottle from Trini’s hand and takes a long drink, then places it down on the coffee table behind her. “Babe, I didn’t move the damn garland the last three times. You were too focused on my ass to even notice.” 

Jason and Zack are full on laughing now and Trini turns to them with a sneer. “It’s not funny.” She whines.

“You’re right, it’s not.” Jason says with a smirk. 

“It’s hilarious.” Zack finishes. 

“Oh, fuck you!” Trini groans and turns back to Kimberly.

“God, you’re cute when you’re all flustered.” Kimberly teases before Trini can say anything to her. “Did you really think I wouldn’t catch on?”

“Your ass is distracting. Honestly, that’s kind of all I could think about.” Trini replies quietly with a chuckle.

As Kimberly leans in to kiss Trini again, the bow falls from it’s place above the window and she can’t help the shit-eating grin that takes over her face. “Your turn.” She whispers with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on this prompt: "... one on a ladder, decorating, and the other keeps telling them to fix things so they can keep staring at their ass."
> 
> Comments would be greatly appreciated (you can even yell at me if this sucked, because... _yeah_ ).


End file.
